emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Murray
Cameron Murray is a former boyfriend of Debbie Dingle whom she met and had an affair with whilst she was living in Jersey. Biography Initially embarking on an affair when Debbie Dingle was working in Jersey in 2010, Cameron came to the village after tracking Debbie down, telling her that he has left his wife and sons for her. Debbie tells him that their affair was a mistake. Carl King gave Cameron a job at Emmerdale Haulage and he catches the eye of Eve Jenson. Debbie finally gives into Cameron and they get back together. He also moves into Tug Ghyll Cottage with her and her daughter, Sarah, and Andy Sugden, Sarah's father, is jealous of Sarah and Cameron's relationship. Cameron also clashes with Debbie's father, Cain and tries to persuade Cain not to interfere in his and Debbie's relationship. Debbie learns Cameron had another affair after she left Jersey, but he insists it meant nothing and is delighted when Debbie tells him that she is pregnant but miscarries not long afterwards. Cameron tries to support her and not let his feelings show. His sons, Dylan and Harry, come to stay for a few days. Sarah become sick and they learn she has a rare genetic disorder. Cameron hires his own truck and starts poaching the King's customers. Carl attacks Cameron's truck and Cameron then plots to ruin the Kings. Cameron, Cain and Charity Dingle steal the King's haulage trucks and sell them off. Cameron then wipes all the files containing contracts from Carl's computer. This prompts Cain to tell Cameron he is part of the Dingle clan. Sarah falls ill and Debbie realises that she needs to conceive a saviour sibling with Andy. Cameron is unhappy when her learns they had sex together. Cameron embarks on an affair with Chas Dingle and promises to leave Debbie for her. Carl later discovers the affair and begins blackmailing Cameron and Chas for money. Cameron becomes desperate to raise the amount and he and Chas attempt to rob The Woolpack. Cameron later fights with Carl and hits him over the head with a brick, killing him. Cameron does not admit to killing Carl and Chas is charged with his murder. Consumed with gulit, he confesses the truth to Alex Moss. Cameron is then relieved to hear that Chas has been acquitted, but he suspects Alex may go to the police, so he takes Alex hostage in a haulage van. Alex excapes and runs through the woods but Cameron is too quick and catches Alex before dragging him back to the van. As Alex ran Cameron cannot risk him going to the police so kills him in the van. Cameron is later seen burying Alex in the woods along with his bag of clothes he stole. However later work begins on the site where Alex is buried so Cameron returns to the gravesite and unearths Alex' decaying corpse and moves it to a different location and burns Alex' bag before returning to the village. Cameron shocks the Dingles' and proposes to Chas and they get engaged. Cameron flies his sons over from Jersey to meet Chas properly but when the boys run and hide at Debbie's, Cameron begins to doubt his choice between Chas and Debbie but when Debbie kidnaps the boys and causes Moira to miscarry, Cameron is shocked when Dylan and Harry refuse to be in the same room with Chas as they believe she killed Carl and Cameron realises he can never reveal his true secret because of the boys. Later in the year, Cameron and Chas aim to buy The Woolpack but when Cameron's ex-wife Anna refuses to let Cameron see his boys, they are forced to use the money to apply for custody. Cameron begins to feel sorry for Debbie when Andy takes Jack and Sarah away and the pair share a kiss but are almost caught by Chas. Cameron persuades Debbie not to flee and the pair sleep together. He later learns that Debbie almost murdered Chas by holding her a gunpoint whilst he was away in Jersey. Gennie Sharma begins to notice a connection between both Cameron and Debbie as they begin to get close again and she tries to get the evidence she needs to prove to Chas that she's right by breaking into Debbie's house to record the pair. However, she gets more than she bargained for as Cameron confesses to the murder of Carl to Debbie. After reconciling their relationship, they both head to The Woolpack to tell Chas that they've reunited but are shocked to see Gennie emerging from their house. They suddenly realise she overheard the confession and chase her. A scared Gennie gets into her car but are quickly pursued by Cameron and Debbie. However, Gennie's car spirals out of control and she's involved in a huge car crash. Panicking, Debbie calls the police while Cameron helps a badly injured Gennie out of wrecked car. Knowing she could expose his secret, Cameron claims his third victim and murders Gennie. Quotes I'm sorry! - Cameron apologizing to Gennie just before he muders her. You daft thing! What were you doing sneaking around? - To Gennie,as he get's her out of her crashed car. I did not want to do this! Why did you have to run? (sobs) - To Alex before he muders him. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2011 debuts Category:Residents of Tug Ghyll Category:Residents of The Woolpack